These Brown Eyes
by of Iris
Summary: WIP, rape and slash warnings I got you… COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Author: of Iris  
Title: **"These Brown Eyes"**  
Disclaimer: I don't own… But, God I wish I did…  
Summary: WIP, rape and slash warnings "I got you…"   
Pairing: ZackBooth  
Rating: R

A/N: My first Bones fic, and my first sex or rape scene of any kind, ever, so forgive the novice of it.

**chapter one**

Zack had known it would be a bad idea before it happened at all. Honestly, he loved Angela, but sometimes, she just had bad ideas. He'd come out to her about a month ago, and she'd been pestering him to get a boyfriend ever since.

He finally caved and went with her to a gay bar, and met someone. Only, it didn't work out so well. So, now, he was in the bathroom of a club, fending off the guy who had taken his virginity.

"Look, I don't like you, I don't want you, not like that, not at all. So leave me alone."

The man, Scott Queen, chuckled madly. "You are a _fucking tease_!" His fist met the side of Zack's head, sending him flying into the wall.

He groaned.

"See? Lying there, legs spread, _moaning at me_. Could you want me less?"

Scott walk forward, leaned down, tangled his fingers tenderly in Zack's hair, and then yanked it back violently. His other hand drifted to his pants, which distinctly lacked hardness. He screamed and through Zack into the wall again.

Zack whimpered and bit his lip. Scott stood and started walking away. For a brief moment of faint hope, Zack thought he would leave, but he turned on his heel and literally tore Zack's shirt open from the middle.

Zack cried out as the man drew blood from his nipple with his teeth.

Scott grabbed him again, through his pants.

He growled and bit down Zack's stomach. By now, Zack was sobbing freely, muttering, "help… Someone, please…" Under his breath, repeatedly.

Scott flipped him over and stuck his fingers in the dry mouth. "Lick it!" He commanded.

Shaking, Zack tried to wet the fingers with his tongue, but it remained stubbornly parched. "Fine, bitch," Scott said, tugging Zack's pants down. "It's only hurting you."

Zack dully registered the door being kicked open.

"Who the hell are you?"

"FBI, now get the fuck off him!"

There was a struggle, and then Zack felt hands on his cheek, heard someone calling him…

-

"Zack… Zack!" Seeley called, hands firmly on the boy's cheeks. "You gotta answer me, Zack… Come on…"

His eyelids fluttered open. "Agent Booth?" A smile fell on his lips as his face calmed and he passed out in Seeley's arms.

"I got you…" Seeley said, more to himself than Zack.

-

Zack woke up, panting and sweaty and scared at the recognition that this wasn't his bed. He whimpered. Something shifted and he noticed someone in the bed with him, arms draped around Zack's body. He sighed in relief as he noted the figure wearing clothes and laying on top of the blanket tucked around him.

"Zack?"

Familiar brown eyes shown up at him.

"Where am I?" He asked, voice wavering a little.

A warm smile graced his lips before he replied, "you're at my apartment."

Zack looked around. It was dark, but he could see that the place was under decorated, which, coming from Agent Booth, surprised him. "Why? What happened, Agent Booth?"

The smile faltered a little and he seemed reluctant to answer. "Call me Seeley," was all he said.

Zack closed his eyes and bits of the night before flooded his mind. He whimpered again, and a tear ran down his cheek.

Seeley crawled up higher on the bed and wrapped his arms tightly around the boy. "It's alight. You're alright."

Zack shifted in the bed and buried his face in the older man's chest.

"Oh, God…"

He smoothed back his hair… Rubbed his back… Did whatever he could to comfort the genius in his arms.

"Nobody's gonna hurt you… You're alright."

(A/N: Short, sorry… Please review.)


	2. Chapter 2

Author: of Iris  
Title: **"These Brown Eyes"**  
Disclaimer: I don't own… But, God I wish I did…  
Summary[WIP, rape and slash warnings "I got you…"   
Pairing: ZackBooth  
Rating: R

**chapter two**

Booth was talking to Special Agent Birchard Henry, and, frankly, the man infuriated him.

"What do you mean, you can't convict him?" The fury in his voice made this sound primal and animalistic than human.

The smaller man shrugged and shook his head, before calmly replying, "There just isn't enough evidence. I'm sorry." After concluding his explanation, the man made to walk away, but was stopped by Booth's fists gripping his collar and pulling him closer.

The look in his eyes sent fear through Henry more than the position as Booth hissed in a quiet voice, "I was _there_, I _saw_ him!"

"I'm sorry," Henry repeated, "there's nothing we can do."

His voice made Booth loosen his grip, and Henry pulled away from the defeated-looking man and walked away with a grave gait.

Booth's shoulders slumped as he realized that he would have to tell Zack. _I told him he was safe, _he thought, and guilt fell over him like a bucket of ice water.

As he made his way back to his apartment, he mind wandered to unimportant things, like how Zack was scared of driving and if Zack would be scared of bars or bathrooms now too, and how Angela's worried voice had sounded when she explained how she couldn't find Zack and he wasn't answering his phone than night.

He continued in this train of thought for a while before realizing that he couldn't stop thinking about the little squint.

More than a little disturbed, he turned on the radio to try and shift his thoughts. He was successful for about a minute, before the small genius popped back in.

Booth sighed, but resigned himself to his fate as he pushed open the car door and walked inside.

The apartment was dark as he ambled his way through the living room to his bedroom, and when he pushed open to door and saw the figure which was fast becoming too-familiar curled on top of his covers, he couldn't hold in the small smile that fell on his lips at the sight.

His face darkened as he remembered the task that had fallen to him, and he sat lightly on the bed before shaking Zack awake.

There was confusion in his eyes as he blinked them awake. Then, apparently, the memory of the previous night set in. Booth cringed at the thought of what he was about to do, guilt even more deep at the look of fear in the younger man's eyes.

Slowly and cautiously, he explained the situation. Zack's eyes widened in terror.

When he looked at the shaking hands and the paling face, Booth couldn't stop himself from sweeping the boy into an odd sort of protective embrace, pulling him closer so that he was practically in his lap, and whispering promises of protection into his hair.

After a minute, he realized that the tremors and jerks that wracked the genius's frame were from sobs, and held on to him even tighter, biting his bottom lips fighting off the invading sense that the boy was exactly where he belonged.

They stayed like this for a minute longer before Booth recognized the weariness in Zack and rolled them to a laying position where he was half on top of the younger boy in a protective manner.

Zack was calming from his shaking and crying, and whispered, "Thank you, Seeley," before his eyelids drifted down. It wasn't until Zack was already well asleep that the words sunk in for Booth, and he was torn between even more guilt that he couldn't do enough for him and elation, from the boys words.

Laying gentle kisses along his hairline, Booth fell asleep as well, wrapped contently around the small genius.

-

Zack slipped his shaking hand undetected into the distracted older man's.

Booth repeated for about the millionth time, "Are you sure your ready to go home? I mean, I'm not even sure that it's safe. Does he know where you live?"

Zack's nod was almost as imperceptible as his now-still hand. "He does… But I think it will be okay."

Booth gave a concerned look before nodded his acceptance, and making his way to the driver's seat. Zack got into the passenger's seat. Neither moved to turn on the radio, so the trip went by in relative silence.

When they, finally, reached Zack's building, they both paused. Booth turned to Zack and said, "Do you want me to come in with you?"

He was a little disappointed when the small brunette shook his head "no," but respected the boy's wishes and didn't move toward the building. Zack looked at Booth and said firmly, despite the reluctance he felt pressing into his from all sides, "It's alright, you can go."

Booth nodded slowly, and went back to his car.

When he got to his door, Zack stopped and felt the urge to run away, find Booth, and say, "I changed my mind, I can't go back there!" He fought away the feeling, however, and in spite of his quickly growing nervousness, pushed open the door. He nearly sighed in relief at the familiar site. He was a little surprised to realize he'd been expecting something drastically different, as though certain someone would have broken in and torn apart the furniture, just as they had done to his life.

He felt a little of the nervousness drain away and went to make coffee. When he got into his kitchen and pulled open the cupboard where he kept his coffee, cocoa, tea, and other liquids-in-powder-form, he nearly had a heart attack at the sight of a paper that fluttered down.

Shock fell over him as he read the words and realized with a start that the man must have known he'd go there first thing when he got home. _But how…_ Panic seeped into his mind, and every thought was cut short as he fell to the floor, losing consciousness once again.

_Don't worry, _the paper read in a messy scrawl. _I forgive you. I'll come for you soon. I think you owe me a date, whether you agree or not._

(A/N: Wow, it's been over a year… I'm sooo sorry people, I just wasn't sure how to continue this. I tried to write this chapter over and over again, but it just didn't come out well, and the longer it took to write it, the more positive response I got for the first chapter… So I would have felt bad sending out something I thought was terrible. Only, that was stupid, because I had too high of expectations for the second chapter so I just gave up, until now… Anyway, I hope you like this well enough, and next time I'll try to update quickly.)


	3. Chapter 13

Author: of Iris  
Title: **"These Brown Eyes"**  
Disclaimer: I bought this series yesterday. Feel free to sue.  
Summary: WIP, rape and slash warnings "I got you…"  
Pairing: ZackBooth  
Rating: K

**chapter thirteen**

Zack couldn't believe the things that had happened in the past four years. He stared at Booth's lifeless body. He was still hot, even when he was dead. Still, Zack had come to resent him for what had happened with Hodgins. And Booth had even called him a slut.

Zack remembered the feeling of shoving a knife through Booth's heart before running into Scott's arms. Tyler hadn't been happy about the development, but then, Tyler could go fuck himself, in Zack's opinion.

And they lived happily ever after, the end.

* * *

Alright. For some reason, this fic seems to have a lot of fans. Because of the number of reviews I got for two chapters, I felt compelled to continue it.

I made several attempts for everyone's sake but I have to be honest: This fic absolutely sucks. I can't bring myself to write it. Even the second chapter was forced. I don't understand how this story has been my most popular, but I don't really care, either.

Because it's so popular, though, I really did try to continue it, and I would have even rewritten it to make it bearable for me, but there's just one huge problem with that. I don't watch Bones anymore. At all. I've seen, probably, a total of five episodes. Anything I write will undoubtedly be entirely OOC.

But, I'm definitely 500 okay with this story being adopted. I'd like it if you asked me first, but I really don't care. If you want to know what direction I was taking the story, feel free to ask, but I must warn you that I barely had a general direction for this story.

So, this is goodbye with me and this story, which is probably a relief to people who actually like it, considering it's taken me over two years to write two chapters. Hopefully, it has a better future. More than one person can adopt it if they want, and they can change the first two chapters however they see fit. Also, they obviously don't need to use chapter thirteen in any way, but if they want to, they may by any means.

Have fun, all, and bye-bye!


End file.
